


Проксемика

by miriam_lee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, minus one debt, one more to go, shitty drabble, surreal in a good way tho, writing non-jojo stuff feels kinda surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriam_lee/pseuds/miriam_lee
Summary: (не совсем, конечно, но) по заявке: "про любовь Виктора к разным прикосновениям и изначально настороженно настроенного но позже заразившегося этим Юри".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synaptosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synaptosaur/gifts).



Рука на плече. Рука на талии. Сжимает его ладонь. Касается подбородка.  
Каждый раз, когда Виктор делает что-то подобное, Юри вздрагивает – и всем своим лицом выдаёт искреннее недоумение.

Лицо на расстоянии выдоха. Тембр голоса будто бы отдаётся в его теле. Глаза отражают его собственные.  
Он не понимает, почему Виктор всегда так близко.

Юри привык к тому, что кумир его детства недостижим, он всегда знал, что Виктор существует в какой-то другой вселенной. Даже при том, что они оба вот уже сколько лет делят один и тот же мир ледовых арен. И даже при том, что Юри сам погнался за ним на лёд.

Он давно понял, что не сумеет догнать Виктора. Смирился с тем, что никогда не сможет произвести на него такое ошеломительное впечатление, которое когда-то произвело на него то выступление, заставившее его самого стать на коньки. И хоть в глубине души Юри продолжал надеяться хотя бы на одну несчастную светскую беседу – он не мог решиться на неё ни при одной встрече и только выставлял себя идиотом, неспособным произнести ни слова в присутствии Виктора Никифорова.

И он продолжает вести себя как всё тот же идиот и теперь, когда по какому-то безумному счастливому случаю Виктор в метре – полуметре, сантиметрах – от него. Юри спотыкается о слова, мямлит, несёт абсолютную чушь и, пятясь, готов провалиться сквозь землю. Потому что присутствие Виктора даёт о себе знать через постоянный физический контакт, и он никак не может заставить себя реагировать на него спокойно.

Виктор видит это – не может не видеть. Но молчит и с улыбкой продолжает держать самую минимальную возможную дистанцию, то ли нарочно издеваясь, то ли на что-то рассчитывая.

Так или иначе, Юри благодарен ему хотя бы за то, что он не поднимает эту тему вслух.

**

– Юри, мне кажется, или тебе не нравится, когда я рядом?  
Он тут же поперхнулся горячим шоколадом, который принёс ему Виктор и который он пил, стоя у бортика на коньках, последние несколько минут.  
– Н-нет! П-правда нет, я просто…  
– Просто? – Виктор, стоявший по другую сторону бортика со своим стаканом в руках, наклонил голову на бок и подался чуть вперёд.  
Нервно сглотнув, Юри отвёл взгляд.  
– Это.. разница в культурных нормах.. наверное.  
– Ааа, – Виктор задумчиво поднёс палец ко рту. – То есть, в Японии в ответ на всё нужно нервно подскакивать на месте и отводить взгляд?  
– Нет-нет-нет, – замотал головой Юри, чувствовавший всё большую неловкость от разговора. – Я о том, что мы обычно.. стараемся держать со всеми дистанцию.  
Когда и через несколько секунд Виктор ничего не сказал в ответ, Юри пришлось вернуть взгляд на его лицо.  
– Со всеми? – тут же будто бы задумчиво уточнил Виктор.  
Юри кивнул.  
– И даже с теми, с кем на самом деле хочется сблизиться?  
– С этим.. сложно, - пробормотал Юри уже с вялой улыбкой на губах. Он с трудом мог блуждать взглядом по пустым сидениям арены позади чужого лица: то снова было слишком близко. – Не то, чтобы я знал, конечно, как это нужно правильно делать, но.. открыто и прямо выражать эмоции у нас не принято. Поэтому чаще просто.. наблюдают со стороны и ждут какого-то подходящего момента, чтобы сделать хотя бы мелкий шаг.  
– А если подходящий момент не случается?  
Юри на несколько секунд запнулся, а после пожал плечами.  
– ..Чаще всего так и бывает, наверное.  
– И всё так и заканчивается?  
– Так и заканчивается, - выдохнул Юри. – Наверное, многим здесь проще отбросить какую-то мечту, чем отбросить свою трусливую зажатость… - он поджал губы, осознав, что слишком обобщил собственные мысли.  
Виктор опять выдержал задумчивую паузу, а затем пальцем указал на чужой стакан.  
– В твой я попросил добавить немного рома.  
Юри снова поперхнулся и, под заливистый смех Виктора, застучал себе по грудной клетке.  
– Виктор! У меня ведь тренировка!  
– Для тренировки тебе нужно было расслабиться, - тот невинно пожал плечами.   
– Но не алкоголем же!   
– Не беспокойся, - Виктор положил ладонь на чужую макушку, снова заставляя Юри оцепенеть. - Как твой тренер, даю слово, что помогу тебе научиться отбрасывать зажатость безо всякого алкоголя.  
Юри непонимающе моргнул и не знал, как реагировать в ответ.  
– Иначе я бы привёз с собой несколько бутылок русской водки, - уже развернувшись и направившись к первому ряду пустых сидений, добавил Виктор. А опустившись в кресло, по привычке откинул с глаз чёлку и ухмыльнулся. – Знаешь, сколько её глотков бы тебе понадобилось, чтобы открыто выражать эмоции для тебя снова резко стало принято?  
Не поняв смысла чужих слов и улыбки, Юри решил не развивать больную для него тему и просто дождался, пока Виктор не хлопнул в ладони.  
– Так, покажи-ка мне всё, что у нас после двойного лутца, идёт?


End file.
